Marvel Universe: The Video Game
DC Comics vs. Capcom: (イメージコミックスVSカプコン：次世代の英雄 DC komikkusu vs kapukon) is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and this is a spin-off of Marvel vs Capcom franchise. It also features Capcom's very own popular characters, and there's more characters from American comic book company with a darker edge franchise of DC Comics. This is another upcoming installment of the Vs. series franchise from Capcom. The except same installment since Mortal Kombat vs. DC Comics even if Warner Bros. could be working on making another Vs. DC Comics series franchise for both PS3 & X-Box 360. Name: DC Comics vs Capcom Genre: Fighting Platform: PlayStation 3, Arcade, and Xbox 360 Number of Players: 1-2 Players Rating: T for (Teen) Publisher: Capcom, MT Framework, WB Games Release Date: TBA Gameplay Same old Gameplay Appeared in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 video game franchise. This game also features the same old tag-based team features as it was previously use in the last installment of the video game just like Marvel vs Capcom series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", any system that's a modified version of earlier systems (let's mention Playstation 2, X-Box, & the original classic Sega Dreamcast just to name a few) seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom, & Capcom vs. SNK games & the third installment sequel to Marvel vs Capcom 3. The aim of the game is to use various attacks to drain your opponent's health bars and defeat all of their characters or have the most cumulative health when time runs out. It's the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models what you see in Street Fighter 4 franchise always the same as opposed to the same old two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. There's this one final boss in the game reveals the Anti-Monitor (more similar to Galactus as the final boss in Marvel vs Capcom 3). Playable Characters Downloadable Content Characters Ultimate DC Comics vs. Capcom Voice Cast English Version Kevin Conroy - Batman Kyle Hebert - Ryu Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman Travis Willingham - Alex Miguel Ferrer - Aquaman Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper Vannesa Marshall - Black Canary Tim Daly - Superman Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter Sibohan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland James Remar - Hawkman Dameon Clarke - Nathan Spencer Diedrich Bader - Solomon Grundy Jeff Bennett - Hugo, Red Tornado Patrick Seitz - Deathstroke, Chosokabe Motochika Reuben Langdon - Dante Roger Craig Smith - Chirs Redfield Keith Szarabajaka - Mr. Freeze Danny Trejo - Bane Dave Mallow - Akuma Quinton Flynn - Nightwing, Captain Commando Gina Torres - Vixen Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine Maria Canals Barrea - Hawkgirl Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan the Demon Luci Christian - Trish Steven Blum - Flash Darrel Guilbeau - Viewtiful Joe, Kyosuke Kagami Neal McDonohugh - Green Arrow Dan Woren - Arthur Grey DeLisle - Harley Quinn Chelsea Curto - Saki Omokane David Kaye - Green Lantern Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero Xander Berkeley - Captain Atom Tom Kenny - Plastic Man T.J .Storm - Strider Hiryu Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold Christopher Corey Smith - Jin Saotome Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor D. C. Douglas - Albert Wesker Summer Glau - Supergirl Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ton Pooh Rob Lowe - Captain Marvel Dwight Schultz - Magna Centipede Kieren van den Blink - Q-Bee Julianne Grossman - Big Barda Phil LaMarr - Static Shock Khary Payton - Firestorm Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Anti-Monitor Jon Driscoll, Kate Higgins - Announcers Japanese Version Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li Hiroki Yasumoto - Alex Mie Sonozaki - Crimson Viper Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Hagger Takaya Kuroda - Nathan Spencer Hiroki Touchi - Chris Redfield Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante Atsuko Tanaka - Trish Tomokazu Seki - Viewful Joe Tesu Inada - Arthur Ryotaro Okiayu - Zero Houko Kuwashima - Saki Omokane Joji Nakata - Albert Wesker Category:Capcom Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Action Category:Upcoming Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Entertainment